Welcome to Hope/Walkthrough
Walkthrough You will start in the lobby and need to go into the next room and proceed to the bar. Unfortunately, the bouncers won't let 47 pass through. Luckily, in the restroom, a police officer is using the urinal. You can kill or incapacitate him and steal his uniform to get through. You will have to avoid being seen by other police officers and/or use Instinct to fool them. Alternatively, you can go through a vent in that same restroom to get by. This will lead you to a small room with a piece of evidence on a table in front of you. There is also a shotgun with ammo to the right of you. This room is usually locked and you would need a keycard (which is by the stairs) to get inside. A third way to get to the bartender is by starting a bar fight between the truckers and the bikers. There are three ways to do this: *The first way is by shutting off the power to the jukebox. You do this by pulling a lever inside the door of the first bathroom. Two of the bikers will try to attack a man who they believe shut off the music, but both will get knocked to the floor. One of the truckers will make fun of them, resulting in another biker hitting him with a bottle. The fight will then spread out to the other bikers and truckers. The other two ways can be caused in the pool hall: *One of them is to take the glass on the pool table on the right. The biker will blame the trucker for taking his drink, and the fight will ensue. *The third way to start a bar fight is to go to the pool table far away from the stairs that is on the left and push the trucker into the biker. The biker will think the trucker fell into them on purpose, and this will result in the two of them fighting. The bar fight is easy because it creates so much chaos that nobody will pay attention to you. In fact, it is possible, during a bar fight, to knock out every single person in the level without raising suspicion or lowering your score. You can even knock out civilians and it will not do anything. The only downside to the bar fight is that truckers, bikers, and bouncers will attack you if you get close to them, if you get into a fight use space, q ,w ,e key (PC) to fight back, sometimes the sequence will be fast and their fists can hurt you bad. Knocking them down this way will not count as pacification thus no score loss and no lower rating, but you will lose the chance to unlock challenges (see below). Once the barfight is in progress, you can kill people by smashing bottles/the hula girl on their head from behind. You will get the Silent Kill bonus, but won't lose any points for a non-target casualty. Note that one of the challenges requires you to sneak through the bar without starting a barfight. This is quite difficult since the locals are not very fond of strangers and will become alerted if 47 is spotted. The trick to this is to get past the first line of bouncers by entering the pool hall through the ventilation shaft in the restroom. In the pool hall, keep an eye open for bouncers who have you in their line of sight. Stay hidden by blending in with the crowd and by using the safe spots by the jukeboxes. Another challenge is to start the barfight and then go through the bar without getting into any fights. The trick to this is to stick to areas that have crowds and not fighters and to keep any potential fighters at arm's length. Regardless of how you get to the bartender, it is important that you do not use your guns at any point of the mission. Nearly everyone in the bar carries a gun, and they will not hesitate to open fire at 47 if he is witnessed shooting anyone or anything, even if there is a barfight in progress. When he finally reaches the bartender and questions him, 47 is told that Lenny goes to the barber shop everyday at noon. 47 then gets a call from Birdie, being told he was left a present in town. This sets up the next mission. Challenges *Chameleon - Pick up the disguises. *Infiltrator - Avoid getting spotted. *Suit Only - Avoid using disguises. *Evidence Collector - Collect the evidence. **A cassette tape in the room accessible through the ventilation shaft in the restroom. *Duck and Cover - Don't get injured in any fight. *Ali - You're the life of the party. **Knock out all the bouncers in a fight. *Clear the Air - Just sit back and watch the show. **Start a bar fight, but make it to the bartender without getting into any fights yourself. *Chew the Fat - Get to the bartender without triggering any fights. *Just Passing Through - Complete "Welcome to Hope". *Mastery: Welcome to Hope - Complete all Welcome to Hope challenges. Category:Hitman: Absolution walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs